


Sex and Violence

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, billy shows steve a fun time, did i mention nsfw, including being high/drunk, very messy nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: There's this song Sex and Violence by the Scissor Sisters (highly recommend listening to it) and it gave me some inspiration for these two- basically Billy and Steve just fought, Steve gets lured into a dangerous nest ( ;) ), and gets shown a wild time!





	Sex and Violence

For moments like these, Billy wished he had better sheets.

The pale cotton, just barely showing under a deep red blanket, looked ghostly under the low lighting of the room. It was a dangerous nest for anyone daring enough to enter, for anyone daring enough to give him bedroom eyes right back. He had brought many women to this bed and to a certain motel he liked for those who wanted to be more discreet, but now he had someone new. A new prey. At least, right now, his bed was the perfect place for a messy night, and the awkward way Steve ‘The King’ Harrington was standing beside it, made it only a bit more convincing. 

He still had his rumpled white t-shirt on, stained a bit with blood from the fight they had just a moment ago, and Billy had to consider just how much he liked the look of the bruises he made flowering on Steve’s pretty skin as he looked him over. This night had been prepared for, at least so it seemed by the fact of the whiskey bottle sitting open and mostly full on the nightstand beside his bed, towering above a nicely rolled blunt; both waiting to be used. 

Steve watched him defensively, his bruised hands clenched in tight fists, ready for the next swing as Billy stepped toward him. “What’re you gonna do, huh Hargrove?” He asked somewhat tauntingly, stepping back as he got closer. His pupils were dilated from adrenaline, but he looked hungry in a way Billy recognized- he licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s throat. There was a slight gasp, whether from shock or pleasure, and he drank it up as he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth until the other winced. This wasn’t predator vs predator anymore, it was predator vs prey, and Billy planned to keep it that way.

He shoved Steve back onto the bed with the hand that had been on his throat, moving to stand between his knees when he fell. Sitting like this, his hair becoming an inviting halo to grab onto, just made it harder for him to stand patiently at the edge of the bed. He stayed there, watching Steve’s eyes look at him in that hungry way, with his red shirt always a lot too open and his jeans becoming tighter with every second that ticked by as he admired him. Despite his original hatred when they were fighting, Steve gave way to him, his body language reading that he too, was excited by whatever Billy had planned. “We’re going to have a little fun,” he finally answered, reaching forward to grab the hem of Steve’s shirt, jerking it upward until he slid it off himself. Somehow seeing him shirtless and bruised at the same time just made him hungrier in a way he wouldn’t have been able to put into words, not to him.

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Steve asked in a low, hushed tone that made a wave of chills run down his spine. Even though Billy knew he was the one in power here, shit like that really got his knees weak with a pure need for what was to come next. Instead of answering, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand, taking a deep swig of it and then holding it to Steve’s lips- purposely tipping it over his chest at one point and watching how it ran down the curve of his muscles. It glistened invitingly in the low light, and Billy instantly had the temptation to drink it right off of him. 

“I’m gonna show you what a good, hard fuck is,” he growled to him, taking another drink and repeating the process to him. The release he needed hadn’t been sated by their fight like it usually was, and that annoyed him; meaning a quick ride or light fuck behind a diner wouldn’t even help. Steve was about to learn what it meant to be absolutely wrecked by someone, and goddamn was he ready to be the person that taught him.

The boy was already dark red in the face from the mix of alcohol and from Billy’s words, watching as the red shirt he was wearing finally dropped from his shoulders and to the floor below. A hand snaked up to grab him by the throat again, this time harder than the last, and Billy grinned as he heard that delicious little gasp this time be joined by a whimper as he licked some of the whiskey from his chest. Goddamn, this was going to be good. “You aren’t going to be careful, are you?” Steve asked, his voice raspy from the hand tight around his throat. “Fuck no,” he hissed back, biting a dark bruise onto the space between his collarbones.

Sex was a game Billy loved playing no matter who else was in it- he got what he needed and usually, he fucked however he wanted. No one had much of a say in how rough or how gentle he could be, it was all up to him. He was a hungry director and they were all pretty performers, at least the broads were. Steve was a new puzzle piece for him to be the King of, and admittedly, he didn’t completely mind that. Sometimes a challenge was good, in the reality of things, especially when he rarely ever got one. 

“What do you mea-”

Steve got mostly through his next sentence, but was cut off by Billy gripping his throat hard enough that it made his cheeks darker and an obvious jolt in his jeans. “Don’t fucking talk unless I tell you to, Harrington,” he growled, releasing his throat to take another drink, and to offer him some again. Another stream dripped its’ way down his chest, and Billy swept it up with his tongue- purposely crossing one of his pretty nipples on the way. Steve whimpered at him, watching him set the bottle down a little hastily as he sat up again, messing with the buckle of his belt before dropping his jeans and boxers to his knees. 

Billy grabbed him by the jaw, sitting him up to face his member, carding his fingers into his hair and taking a rough fistful to push his mouth onto it. “Take it,” he snapped, addressing him as roughly as he was going to handle him for the night. Steve was willing, taking him into his mouth like this wasn’t one of the first times he had ever sucked a dick, like this was the last thing he might taste for the week. It left him aching, his hand clenched tightly as he thrust deep into his mouth, not caring to avoid going too far, watching as Steve’s watery eyes fluttered in a wave of pleasure. He gagged a time or two, but that was in its’ own right was entertaining.

As he fucked his mouth, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and emptied another gulp into his mouth; leaving the last mouthful for Steve once he let him be done. The blunt still sat untouched, and he was hungry to get the other just as high as he already felt, but it would have to wait. He would have to be a bit patient at least- the feeling of Steve’s warm, sweet mouth was too much to give up fucking just yet.

After a moment or two, he withdrew, strings of spit and precum slowly dripping from his lips and his member, shoving him back onto the blankets with one hand. Billy handed the bottle over to him, watching him clumsily drink what was left, watching the way his slightly bruising throat moved with each swallow. He grabbed the blunt as Steve set the bottle down again, lighting it and taking a deep, deep breath; the smoke running from his lips as he turned it and held it to Steve’s. He took a deep hit too, and with the mix of alcohol settling into the high, Billy knew how this was going to go. They were going to smoke this blunt and then he was going to fuck Steve harder than what he would ever know what to do with.

And they did exactly that.

Billy let Steve feel safe, comfortable even as the blunt vanished between his fingertips, then he grabbed his hips hard and pulled him down toward him. There was another gasp, his eyes closing tightly as he bit down on his neck, leaving more bruises in a ferocious trail. He kissed roughly to his lips- which Steve fed into hungrier and needier than he formerly seemed, biting his tongue when it slid between his teeth. He tasted like smoke and whiskey and cock, and Billy liked memorizing where each bit of that became the most noticeable. His pulse was hard in his chest, slamming against his ribcage- he needed to get inside of Steve again, whether his mouth or where it mattered most. He unbuttoned his jeans, kicking his own off, and tore them away from his legs, leaving him bare and shivering beneath him. His pupils were dilated again, eyes hazy from the high, mouth moving for something he wanted eagerly; Billy found him so much more beautiful this way.

He flipped him over, pushing Steve onto his knees hard enough that he heard the breath leave him when his face hit the pillows, biting down on the sweet, supple skin of his ass. The male let out a soft cry, whining when he released the soft skin- though he didn’t have to be disappointed for long. Billy spread his ass apart with quick, rough hands, leaning forward and pressing his tongue between them, chuckling at the sound he heard in return. His brain spun as he devoured him, adding a finger here and there to ready him for what was next, fucking him with his tongue until Steve’s moans became a bit too quick. 

“Don’t you fucking dare cum right now, Harrington.”

Steve shuddered at his words, glancing back at him as Billy grabbed his belt from the floor, reaching up to link it around the headboard and his wrists. He made sure it was tight enough to leave aching marks for the next few days, then moved his legs apart again, deciding to bite a bruise on the inside of his thigh before plunging into the slickness of him. For a moment, he thought he might lose this impending load just from the feeling of him- he swore as he bottomed out. “Fuck you feel good,” he groaned to him, listening to Steve let out a long moan as he felt him clench around him. Soft swears left the other’s mouth, muffled by the pillow, as he moaned Billy’s name once the thrusts started. Steve’s moans were rough and needy, pushing his hips back to take in as much of him as he could, which he met with drunken enthusiasm. The feeling of the high mixing with the alcohol was an unstoppable burning in his veins- his head was foggier than he wanted it to be, but he was an animal no matter what. Billy made sure to grab a handful of his hair, pulling his head back so his back arched nice and deep for him, his hips as pushed into him as they could get.

Their moans and Steve’s cries were wild, mixed with the rhythm they had somehow created, and he decided he’d come in him, nice and hard. It sounded great, especially with the feeling of him clenching so hard around him, unwilling to let him leave as he grabbed his hips and relished the feeling of fucking him; until he emptied deep inside of him. 

“Jesus fucking christ Steve!”

His teeth clenched tight as he moved to lay beside him, undoing the belt at Steve’s wrist and watching as the male shoved him onto his back. Billy wasn’t sure if Steve knew what he wanted to do, sober or not, but damn did he like the idea of fucking him again, even with his cock softening in the warm air in the room. “You don’t get to take charge here, Harrington,” he growled, shoving Steve onto his back instead, rolling to position himself over him. His torso still glimmered with the whiskey slowly drying along it, his skin red and bruising where Billy had made sure to bite or grab harshly- but goddamn was he beautiful. He could feel Steve’s nails clawing down his chest, down his shoulders, and he shuddered with the feeling of both; leaning down to nibble and lick his nipples. Steve just about melted as he did, feeling his fingers dive into his hair, gripping a rough fistful, keeping his mouth on his chest for as long as he would let him. He lapped at them until he knew they’d be sore, tugging his head free from his grasp, and rolled off to the side of him again.

“Y’know what? Ride me, Harrington, since you seemed to want to so bad.”

He watched as Steve clumsily turned over, sitting over Billy’s waist, leaning down to leave bruises on his chest. He snickered, grabbing his jaw and kissing his bruised lips hard, devouring his mouth once again- and was surprised by how greedily Steve returned the favor before leaning back. Billy could feel what he had left inside of him dripping onto his stomach, his firm thighs pressed against his sides, swearing as he clawed down his abs. “Put me inside of you already, Steve,” he growled, pushing his hips up and teasing at his entrance as Steve laughed slowly, moving to settle onto him. He cursed as he slid down, further and further, until he had him as deep as he wanted.

Steve’s laugh quickly became a sighing moan, biting his lip as he rolled his hips along his length. He held his hips tightly, digging his fingers into his sweet skin, eyeing the marks they left behind as he thrust upward into him. “Fuck, I’mm gonna come again,” Steve moaned to him, his words long and slurring a bit- which he found entertaining. “Oh, are you?” He questioned snarkily, realizing he hadn’t noticed when he had the first time, but that was just fine. He’d make sure he noticed this time. Billy pulled him down to him, sucking in his lower lip again, only kissing him hard when he tasted copper in the mix of Steve’s mouth. He returned his hands to his hips and fucked up into him, giving him no time to grind, only time to take him in. 

Steve came in a wave of loud moans, spilling over Billy’s chest and stomach, but he didn’t let him go just yet.

Billy kept fucking him, watching as Steve tipped his head back, unable to hold back the moans he was desperately trying to smother earlier- now becoming the loud little slut he wanted. He was getting closer again, the heat in his hips burning as he pounded up into him. Steve was getting hard all over again, and that was an exciting sight- meaning he could go another round. 

It had been a long damn time since Billy got someone to go for three.

He felt the surge of heat burst through him, and he filled Steve for the second time, moaning loudly as he did. Steve groaned too, looking down at him in a dizzying haze that Billy had to blink hard to get out of himself. He shoved him off of his lap and back onto the bed, then grinned as he decided on how he wanted to fuck him next. “Come back up here. But turn around,” he told him, watching as Steve sat up and eyed the mess he made down Billy’s torso. “Quickly, Harrington,” he snapped, and watched him crawl forward, shifting so his thighs were around each side of his head. 

Billy didn’t take long to shove his cock inside of Steve’s hot mouth, unsurprised at how soaked it felt. He was already drooling for him- he liked the realization of that. He gave his ass a hard slap before ducking his head to his cock, finally giving Steve some kind of fucking there. His tongue worked around him, bemused that he didn’t have to move his head much because of Steve’s sudden and eager thrusting into his mouth, feeling his moans and whimpers vibrate along the length of his cock as he started to fuck his mouth again. “Oh god, put your tongue in me again,” he whimpered out, releasing his cock from his mouth for a brief moment to say what he wanted. Billy didn’t allow him much speaking freedom- shoving it right back through his lips once he was done and shifting so he could do as was requested.

He spread his ass apart again, holding one side with one hand and pressing his fingers in his stretched entrance instead, moving two in and out of him. His mouth felt too damn good on his member, being it felt much more enhanced from the dizzying drunk high they had going on. Billy licked slowly around the rim while his fingers scissored in and out, in and out, listening to each sound Steve made to gather what he liked best. With each pull of his fingers, he found amusement in how much of his cum leaked out- spilling down onto his chest. 

_ God they were going to have quite the cleanup after this. _

He fucked Steve’s mouth and entrance a bit longer before moving him off of him, sitting up and then leaning over him. Steve looked so out of it- pupils still blown out wide and eyes hazy but hungry for more. Billy ran his tongue along the male’s lips, nipping them once before pressing back into him and sliding his fingers between them instead. Pushing and pulling his fingers inside Steve’s mouth as he fucked him again was a thrilling feeling- not even hesitating to thrust nice and deep and hard as he whined around his fingers. He looked goddamn beautiful, and Billy was a little bit in awe as he pulled his fingers away, watching strings of spit run off of them from his lips until he pinned Steve’s hands above his head with his own.

Steve wrapped his legs around his hips, giving him all the room he wanted as he thrust, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders greedily. They returned to the rhythm they had made earlier, rough and quick, panting and gasping. Billy licked the taste of the whiskey off of his skin, bruising with his teeth where his hand had already made a nice dark one around his throat. “Sh-shit Billy, you’re so good,” Steve slurred out, his head tipped back as he let him mark his skin. Billy was going to fill him again, one last time- he was still too high in the clouds, but he knew it’d be fading soon, and he wasn’t about to lose it while fucking him. “You ready to be filled again?” He said in a low tone, grabbing him by the throat again as he clawed apart his shoulders. “Fuck, please, whenever,” Steve moaned, and so he made his pace harder, deeper, faster- encouraging them both to get more and more hot, to get closer. Steve clenched hard around him, pulling him in with each thrust, making him almost never want to pull out. He almost didn’t want this to end at all, with the two of them so fucked up and bruised by each other’s mouths. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to be moaning louder and louder, soon climaxing in an almost explosive way. Billy filled him up again, nice and deep, and he smirked at the feeling of Steve’s splattering against his abdomen as it came out in heavy splurts. He pulled out of him, watching him leak as he recovered from their orgasm, resting his head against Steve’s knee for a moment. 

“God damn you’re fucking pretty."

Steve just about giggled, and Billy felt his heart miss a beat.

He might as well be doomed. 


End file.
